


Ha(i)k(u)

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: (Kind of) vague, Haiku, M/M, Not, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind passed through again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ha(i)k(u)

The fresh wind in blue

Yearning is bleeding the sky

Will it surround me?


End file.
